


The Guy At The Party

by iHateEveryone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking Games, House sharing, M/M, Other, Party, Vomit, annoying! hange, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, genderfluid! Hange, get wasted, non binary! Levi, snk, wasted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateEveryone/pseuds/iHateEveryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp idk i didnt have enough time to finish this one chapter bc homework n shit n also im very lazy v-v anywho this is my first ever fic so yeah :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy At The Party

Levi was your average 18 year old,   
but in many ways he wasn't, such as being pan, only 1 in 5 people are pansexual so it was a minority, not the 'average'.   
Levi was also non binary who used he/they pronouns. He was a person who believed that pride and dignity were two of the most important things in life, and love being the least. Levi had never really been interested in relationships, only ever having having two serious relationships in his 18 years of being alive. Most sexual encounters he had were one night stands, which he rather enjoyed. 

 

 

'LEEEE-VIIIII', He tried to block out the voice of the clingy gender fluid alien who wouldn't leave him alone for one minute.   
'LEEEEEEEEEEE-VIIIIIIIIIIIII, HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE' Levi was being dragged out to someone who he knew in high schools party. He didn't really remember much about him, but Levi assumed it would be like ever other party he went too ; arrive, get wasted , be sick and crash the night at where ever the party was being held until it was legally safe for him ( or hange ) to drive back to their shared home.


End file.
